Historically, cables, such as braided wires and the like, used for garage door repair, which require cutting to size, are cut onsite. However, cutting wires and cables with consistent accuracy and precision is difficult, as there is no portable means to measure and cut the wire. Measuring the wire, which needs to be pulled taught for accuracy, is difficult, as the desired wire length typically far exceeds a man's arm length. Wire will typically remain slightly arced, as it is stored on a spool or a like structure. Further, correctly measuring and then cutting the wire is time consuming, traditionally requires more than one person, and may result in wire cut to an incorrect length.